


You IDIOT

by BrokeTheGames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokeTheGames/pseuds/BrokeTheGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you learn that taking breaks in the underground is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You IDIOT

You really should have been more careful. You knew you were being followed, that anyone and everyone could attack you down here, yet you allowed yourself to drop your guard.

“You really are an IDIOT.”

You struggled against the ground, wrists bound high above your head with vines; thorns digging into your skin as you squirmed to break free. Your legs open, each held down at the ankles as more vines wrapped themselves around you.

Flowey was between them, grinning wickedly.

“I told you when you first came down here… in this world…” he disappeared underground, and you looked around the room in a desperate attempt to find him.

“IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED”

You jumped, the thorns digging into your skin as you tried to move your head away from where Flowey appeared. Your attempts were met with his mocking laugh and the vines tightening. Blood dripped from your wrists and tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as his laughing grew louder. You closed your eyes, gritting your teeth as you waited for him to attack.

The attack never comes, and after a few seconds you realize that the laughing stopped. You open your eyes to find Flowey staring at you.

“…you really are a freak.”

You stared at him in confusion before you realized what he meant. You were hard, straining against the waistband of your pants. Your face went flush, heat burning your cheeks as you silently wished for Flowey to just end you there.

Instead you felt something slip under the waistband of your pants.

Mute horror overtook you as you watched a thin vine slip under the hem of your pants, slowly sliding itself along your clothed length. You squirmed against your bindings again, your attempts met with laughter.

“You really don’t know when to quit, do you?”

The vine stopped teasing you, sliding back out of your pants, and for a brief moment you think that your pride will be left intact. That thought is instantly destroyed as the vine pulls your pants and underwear down in a single tug.

You make a futile attempt to close your legs, to hide your shame, to do anything, but you’re helpless. The vine goes back, wrapping around your length slowly as Flowey laughs darkly.

More vines appear, each sliding under your shirt to roam over the skin. Some trace the scars that litter your body from the countless fights you’ve been in while others feel the sensitive flesh in an attempt to find spots to abuse. Each light caress forces you to bite back moans as the vine around your shaft quickens its pace.

You look at Flowey from the corner of your vision; he’s staring at you intently with a look that fills you with an emotion you’re not sure how to describe.

A vine flicking across your nipple forces you to moan, and Flowey laughs.

“Pathetic, you’re nothing but a slut!”

The vine continues to abuse your nipple as the one around your shaft continues to pump your heated flesh. You squirm as your release grows close and more moans pull themselves from your mouth. The sensations prove to be too much, and your orgasm hits you hard. The vine pumps you for all you’re worth as cum splatters against your stomach and shirt, the soft ministrations from the vines along your body leaving.

You collapse against the ground, panting hard as Flowey pops up into your line of view; he’s looking at you with the expression you saw earlier.

“Just like old times, huh?”

He gives you an evil grin before disappearing under the ground, leaving you a stained, panting mess on the cave floor.

You fucking hate that flower.

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel my sins crawling along my back.


End file.
